


Lemon Boys Like Me, We Get Along Together

by ShyChangling



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Backstory, Canon-Typical Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21617350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: Matthews and Bitters have known eachother for a very long time.Like lemons you become resilient.
Relationships: Antoine Bitters & Matthews
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. Lemon Boys They Meet

**Author's Note:**

> A song inspired fic. That I plan on having three chapters to. If I find time to do this fic. But I have high hopes!

Matthews was a social child. With so many people to cling to and belong. Yet it always left him exhausted, tired, and by the end of a gathering of children. He'd feel more alone in a group then when he was actually alone.

He listens to the gaggle of children gawk about the latest gossip. They're talking about the lemon boy again. Never delving too deep into it but always pointing out how strange the older kid was. Bitter and hardly sweet.

Matthews figured such a person must be a bad influence. They'd have to be if people continue to lable him "Bitters." 

\--

By the next day. Matthews finally meets the lemon boy. Matthews notices he's near the spot the children usually gather. Taken over the swing set and Matthews runs to shoo him away. Before the kids do it, as they were much harsher then Matthews ever could be.

But something happened as Matthews gets closer. The older lemon is wiping his eyes. There's no tears, but it fully stops Matthews. And he decides shooing him off was such a harsh thing to do. A rather sour thing. 

Matthews walks slower over to the other. "You must be the lemon boy!" Matthews chirps. The more Matthews thought on it the more exciting it actually was to meet someone the group deemed a problem.

"Is that what they're calling me now?" Bitters looks over to the chubby yellow dressed child. "You look the part more then I ever will."

"And you look like you could use a friend." Matthews moves to get onto the other swing and lazily starts to move it. So slow that there's still chance to talk.

Its nothing like how people say he is. If this lemon, Bitters, was as harsh as the others say he was certainly he'd be chased off instead. Or scolded or mearly ignored.

Instead there's a look of surprise from the boy. "Aren't you scared of being run out of your group?"

"Course not, people like me alot. So I got alot of friend points to spare."

Bitters isn't sure what that means. But guesses perhaps this kid was popular in what ever group he belonged to. "Right." 

Bitters slides off his swing and picks up his back pack. 

Matthews stops and looks at him. "You're leaving?"

"You don't want to hang around me. Besides I like being alone."

"Oh. Can I meet you here again tomorrow?"

Bitters rubs his arm and looks at them. Eyes so soft and curious. "Sure. but it needs to be early. I have art classes."

\--

Matthews spends nearly every early chance he can to meet with Bitters. A different yellow dress each time.

Soon though the group started to catch on. There's nothing sour about Matthews, he's still sweet but the children's hierarchy soon pushed Matthews slowly further and further out of the group.

Lonelier then ever. Yet Bitters is here now and it feels like more company then the children ever were.

"You sure you're not sad they left you?" Bitters asks as they've made a new hang out near the woods away from everyone else.

"I guess my friend points ran out." Matthews says silently. Hiding his breaking voice. He seems to of deeply misjudged their friendship.

Bitters shrugs and awkwardly pats Matthew's shoulder. "Maddie.. Thanks"

Matthews looks over to Bitters and tilts his head. "For what?"

Bitters never gets to answer. The sirens in town turn violently loud.

Matthews jumps to his feet. Bitters grabs his pack. Something dangerous was happening. And the smoke in the distance tells him, they should run.

\--

Three years later and Matthews can still hear the sirens sometimes in his sleep. That if he never befriended Bitters he'd of been part of the casualties. That his old friends are all..

Matthews shakes his head and runs across the empty streets. He makes his way to Bitters who scouts the area around them

Its true, you lose things to time. And what remains you want to latch onto like roots to the garden. Like lemons, resilient. Like lemonade, resiliency to make a sour situation sweet.

Matthews doesn't think its a perfect metaphor. But he reaches Bitters and quickly tosses him a bag of smokes collected from the last time he snuck into the old abandoned gas stations.

Matthews needed to stay near Bitters' side. Something odd in the sense that, while Matthews lost so much, Bitters didn't have all that to begin with. And in the deepest part of Matthews' heart he loved Bitters more then most people could comprehend.

Bitters didn't know why Matthews stayed after all that time, all that hurt. But he was grateful, despite only once trying to word it. Once was enough.

So the lemon boys lived on. Into a harsh world they were thrust into.


	2. The Station Of Interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthews and Bitters have a run in with what seems to be a bandit. And something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I got chapter two down and ready. I have been working on a passion project and nearly forgot about this fic.

Matthews pokes around in another desert town gas station. Siphoning gas this time rather than raiding for food. He's excited as there's a chance to get to neutral grounds and to shelter. Best yet! Bitters had found a car in relatively good condition.

Bitters drives what was left of its gas to the station and gets Matthews to help him push it the rest of the way to a tank. Before giving up and grabbing a gas can. "Fuck it. This is easier." He mumbles and Maddie chuckles.

Matthews points to a gas tank still full. 

Bitters raises an eyebrow. "That doesn't seem right."

"I know! What luck!" Matthews chirps but keeps his voice low. "We can get anywhere like this. We can go to Last City or get to Carosol." Matthews bounces on his feet. Last they heard on radios those places still remained in peak condition.

Bitters though isn't thinking on where to go next. No in truth. He can't help but feel this is a trap.

He takes a few steps over to the tank. "Alright. I'll work to pump it into the can. You make sure the station works still."

Matthews nods and runs into the station to the register.

\--

It's a short time after the pump is started that Matthews is pushed out of station with a gun to his head. Bitters is quick to raise his hands and scowls. Gut instinct. Always trust gut instinct. 

The woman grumbles. "Seriously? Children? Fucking god, I was hoping for at least one adult here to negotiate with."

"Too bad. You'll answer to me and let me friend go." Bitters says keeping his voice even and tired.

"Don't try that, you're just making me feel bad, asshole." the woman pushes Matthews forward more. "Look. I just need food and your car. That's it, then we both can be safe."

Both? Bitters raises an eyebrow. There's more people here maybe? Is that it, is this a scavenger? Are these people after working parts? Why not just take the car when it was parked at the garage. No stop, focus. There's a gun to Maddie's head and there's no point in thinking shit through.

Matthews feels the weapon pushed further to his head. The woman has a complicated look. She's grinning like she's got a plan but her eyes look broken like Bitters.

"I'm Maddie Matthews..." Matthews decides to say.

Bitters makes an exasperated expression. One between shock, nervous and done.

The woman looks down. Confused. "Shut up you're a hostage kid."

"I think we can work this out though if we're open and honest!" Matthews chirps nervously. Feeling that gun pressed against his head ."Maybe we can trade! For food and we can take you to a place that will be safer! We are headed somewhere really nice!"

"Maddie, shut the fuck up!" Bitters hisses. His palms are sweaty and he feels like he might swallow his own tongue in a fit.

The woman lowers the gun for a brief moment and smiles. She pushes the gun further to the kid's head. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing. Acting cute so I'll let my guard down." She puts a hand on Matthews' shoulder and pushes him forward. "You punk. You're gonna keep pumping gas into that car and then. In exchange for your little partner's safety you're gonna tell me exactly this safe haven you're going to is."

Bitters snarls and gets to working on the pump.

The woman sits herself on the car. Keeping her gun pointed at Matthews. "So. Tell me where this haven you're going to is."

Matthews looks to Bitters for advice. Bitters mearly sighs and nods a go ahead. 

Not like being silent will save them.

"Its neutral ground. An old town that acts as a place of meeting. They're gonna end the war!" Matthews says with the utmost pride. As if this is a game where the grandiose heroes on neither side will stop the impending destruction.

Bitters looks down to the ground and keeps pumping the gas into the car.

"Sounds like a place you shouldn't know about to be frank." The woman smirked. "What makes you think it's not a trap. Perfect cover story for something worse don't you believe?"

Bitters scrunches his face. "Shut up, lady. What do you know, you're the one with a gun to a twelve year old."

The woman looks at her gun and snorts out. "Got me there." She takes a moment to be silent. "Alright. That's enough." She slid off the car and points the gun at Bitters.

Bitters scrunches his nose. "Do you REALLY want to point a gun at the guy pumping the gas."

"Don't care. This is my car now. And sorry kids. Punk you're cute but I'm afraid it could never work out. Your little girlfriend or whatever would probably cry." She snorts a laugh.

Bitters scowls at the poor attempt to entice rage. Probably looking for a reason to fire.

The woman keeps her gun pointed as she makes her way into the car. Starts it up and starts to drive down the road. She's laughing nervously. And then there's something like a gunshot in the air.

Matthews and Bitters freeze. Watching as the car comes to a halt. Bitters grabs Matthews hand and pulls him to the side of the gas station's main building. Fuck, wait. This doesn't' make sense. Was there really more people here? Was she trying to double cross her scavenger group. 

Why shoot her and not them? Matthews looks at Bitters and Bitters clamps his hand around Matthew's mouth. "We're going to walk. Slowly, quietly and out of this pit hole."

Matthews nods slowly. Though Matthews thinks he sees shimmering. So much shimmering in town.

\--

There’s noise all around them. The closer then get to the edge of town the worse the noise seems to get. Till they find themselves in the open. 

Out with nowhere to hide but the rocks. And they bolt for them. 

There’s guns in the air. The sound so loud. Like the sirens so many years before. 

Matthews covers his ears and Bitters grips his arm to keep him running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depending on how Chapter three goes it might be a longer chapter or i might need to add an extra chapter


	3. Citrus Survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemons can not foster in an unforgiving home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So turns out I may need one more chapter for Lemon Boys. But I am very proud of how this chapter turned out
> 
> warning for mild violence.

The light is blaring. There's a shot that barely hits them as Bitters shoves Matthews behind a rock. There's fire from one side but he can see there's bullets from the opposite direction. Which means yes they are in the middle of what's now a fire fight. Fuck. Where is the other army?

Matthews reaches for Bitters to pull him down more. But Bitters only shoves Matthews closer into the hole of the rock. "Don't move. Stay here and only here." Is all Matthews hears as Bitters runs out to draw the gun fire away from Maddie.

Matthews screams for him and feels that need to listen fight with the need to stay near Bitters at all times. That need to stay with your friend. If they're to die here.. then so be it together. But.. Bitters wouldn't want that. Matthews lowers his hand and pushes down into the hold of the rock to hide further.

Meanwhile Bitters wildly waves his arms to draw fire. Neither side will have context for where his allegiance lies. Neither side is gonna care that some dumb kid is in the cross fire.

All they want is a nice long war to fill their bored lives.

And Bitters wonders if its better he die here. Before he's wrapped up in conflict. Bitters screams and spots the Federation and throws a rock to catch their attention. Yes stay focused on him. Stay where their sights remain on him. He knows he can't die, or Maddie will be alone and at the mercy of who ever pities him.

Bitters dodges the bullets with issue. He stumbles but at least he was always quick on his feet. Finally he tackles down a Fed and steals a spare gun from their pack and fires into them.

The partnered Fed puts attention on him at last and opens more fire. Bitters scutters along the ground before getting back to his feet. He fires back, getting the soldiers elbow causing her to disarm.

He then sees more Feds approach the rocks he hid Matthews in. And panic sets deep inside himself. He runs. Fuck they must of seen his frantic movement as suspicious. 

He fires three shots and scopes up an ammo back. Checking to see if they're the right kind before tossing it away. He just needs to let these last bullets count.

"Stay away!" Bitters knows his words are drowned out in the cross fire. Strange how he hasn't see a single New Republic soldier on the field. Just a strange haze shooting back.

It didn't matter. All that mattered was keeping Matthews alive. And himself long enough to get Maddie to neutral ground.

He skids along the grounds and opens fire taking out another soldier. 

There's a rumble in the distance.. Driving off the soldiers now. Matthews grips onto Bitters arm and Bitters keeps his other pointed out.

Its silent. The gunfire a complete stop. As if something swiftly came through and took everything out.

Bitters holds his breath and by the half hour that passed, breathes little more normally. 

So much time passes. Neither of them brave enough to move. An hour ends and suddenly.

There's murmuring from a woman close by. "You were right Felix. They massacred everyone in town."

Bitters draws his gun and points it threateningly. He feels like he's going to break down if this turns into more gun fights.

But its just a woman in teal and brown. New Republic armor. She looks stunned frozen in the headlights seeing the two. She raises her hands up. 

"Vanessa? Vanessa you still there?"

"Not now."

The woman moves forward. She.. she's in a pickle these are very clearly survivors and not Feds. "General Lieutenant Kimball." She announces herself and clicks off her radio carefully.

Bitters snorts and almost that broke himself into dropping his weapon and running to her for safety. But how can he trust that.

"From the New Republic. You're safe now. The Feds have stopped their slaughter."

"Did you ... kill them all?"

Kimball pauses. "The Feds? No we just showed up. I thought maybe the town fought back."

"There was only us in town and another woman. She's dead now though." Bitters says flatly and tired.

Kimball puts her gun on the ground and walks over to the two kids. Should she let them run. If the New Republic takes them these two might end up on the battle field again. And from the looks of it all. They barely patched through this one.

But they might die out there. If she doesn't. 

"Where were you going?"

"Carosol. Or.. Last City.." Matthews says and pokes out of the wall. 

"Oh.. child. That place is gone."

Both Bitters and Matthews are silent in their thoughts.

Its not long before Felix had sent reinforcement her way with medics. Tedious always watching out for her like some over worried older sibling.

\--

The lemony pair soon find themselves taken to the New Republic base. Deep in the cold underground. Matthews is rather star stricken by it all and Bitters couldn't feel like he could trust these people to change a light bulb.

It didn't seem right. If the New Republic wasn't there. Then who slaughtered the rest of the Feds. Further to it.. The New Republic is far too known for taking in children and then too many tales of those children winding up dead.

He grabs Matthews hand and is lead to their very own room.

Bitters squeezes his hand tighter. Lemons are resilient to many things. But they can not blossom in a cold uncaring environment.

Which means Bitters will have to save all that for Matthews and Matthews alone.


	4. Underheated Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cirtus grows. but it may be man's fault they are like this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally got to chapter 4. Here we are the conclusion of lemons boys.

Bitters walks slowly through the New Republic. The Lieutenant General, Kimball, guides them. Showing both him and Matthews where everything in the New Republic will be. Where to find it. And who to ask for help. She hesitates by the pointing out the General's quarters. Bitters catches it, Matthews doesn't.

Bitters remembers the deal the man brought to him. Matthews can play cook if Bitters acts as a soldier. 

Matthews tugs on Bitters' arm. But Bitters doesn't look down right away. He's eye fixed on the General's door. Matthews looks up at him and finally Bitters looks down. He smiles nervously trying to hide his fears.

"Why do you have to get an undersuit. Why do you have to fight," Matthews asks.

Bitters frowns and looks to Kimball.

"The General wants any one able and age ready ... to fight." Kimball wishes they could just be refugees but. The General has spoken and has decided Bitters will do scouting to earn his place here.

She scrunches her face. And Matthews looks nervously at her.

\--

Its later the Lieutenant General comes to see Bitters. Hand him his training pamplets and schedule.

"Sorry. I just," Kimball tries to say. "Wish there was an better way to go about this."

"Don't bother, ma'am." Bitters says flatly. "I've accepted my place. But don't think its for your people's cause. I'm doing this only for Matthews' saftey."

"I understand."

\--

Matthews plays with his Furthok ruins. Waiting on Bitters to return from training. Like usual the ruins tell him little.

But it was fun to spell messages out and guess what the mean.

It was not anything like he was even younger and he had groups of children to mingle with. Or when Bitters was the only friend he had left. Both because of ostracizing him and because of Bitters' new duties. No the messages don't do much to ease his loneliness. Invisible friends are hard to feel company for for the most part.

But Matthews would never blame his citrus friend. No see.

The truth about lemons is. They are not a normal fruit. They are a hybrid plant. No one is entirely certain if their origins are man made or artificial.

But the thing about that is. Man made is a form of natural. Man gave us lemons. Man gave us hardships.

Bitters may never of been a sour fruit if not for the making of man around him. And Matthews never would of been naively sweet if not for artificially creating hope for him.

But Matthews wouldn't know if he wanted it another way.

If anything. He only wished it didn't take cruelty to lead them to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemon Boy by Cave Town is the song that inspired this


End file.
